


Fixing Dean

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013





	Fixing Dean

The light through the window is all wrong. Dean never sleeps this late. Oh right, last night’s stakeout. It hadn’t ended well. Shouting match. Caught off-guard. He tries to remember details, but his head is foggy. Must have got clocked good. 

Cas is sitting on the other bed, eyes on the television. Dean watches him for a moment or two as his brain boots up. Head cocked, hands folded across the stomach, legs crossed at the ankle- oh look, his damn shoes on the comforter again. Ha, and his butt on the pillow. Eh, it’s Sam’s bed, so who cares? He’s in the full get-up as always, like that trenchcoat is glued to him. Or maybe it’s a security blanket. That angel. It was weird enough to have an angel on the team, but to have a weird angel, too. You’d think a fallen angel would be, you know, menacing, a bad boy, more like his brother Luci, but this guy… His conscience is stuck on hyperdrive. 

Sometimes Dean wonders if maybe Cas didn’t so much fall as he just sent himself to his room to think about what he’d done…

The angel’s blue eyes turn, and it takes Dean a moment to register that Cas has spoken. “Good morning, Dean. You’re awake.” Cas pulls himself around to face Dean, feet on the floor, hands clasped between his knees.

“Morning, Cas,” he slurs with a drowsy half-smile, still prone, half his face squished into his pillow. “Where’s Sammy?”

“He’s gone on a supply run and won’t be back for a few hours. He didn’t want to leave you, but I insisted he go if need be. He feels terrible about what happened last night.”

Dean props himself up on his forearms. “What happened last night?”

Cas averts his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll remember with time.”

“What did he do?”

His eyes are back on Dean’s. “It’s not my story to tell. It would be better that it come from him. If at all.”

Dean rolls his eyes and flops onto his back. “You two.”

Cas clears his throat. “We do agree on one thing, though. _What he said_ wouldn’t have affected you so badly if you weren’t wound so tight. I can feel the tension in you, Dean; you’re a spring that’s ready to snap.”

“Yeah? And how do you propose I fix that?”

“Sam says you need to get laid.”

Dean laughs. Harder and easier than he’s laughed in a long time. “Huh, I bet he does!”

“I’d like to volunteer my services.”

This time Dean just chuckles, and says, “Oh Castiel, you adorable angel of the lord, you have no idea what that means!” But then he catches the look on the angel’s face and he freezes. “Cas? You’re serious?”

“I’m always serious.”

“Yes, you are. Which is why this idea is completely insane.”

Before Dean can blink, Cas has alighted on Dean’s bed, sitting so close that Dean can feel the curve of the angel’s butt against his hip. Oh that’s gonna be a problem. Dean shifts the sheets to hide his surprise. His eyes, however, reflect every molecule of adrenaline pounding through his body. “Okay,” he mumbles. “So what do you want to do?”

“Well, I’ve been pondering how to begin. I should start with a kiss on your mouth, Dean.”

He licks his lips unconsciously. He’s a little terrified. Maybe a lot terrified. And yet he hears his voice croaking, “Okay.” 

Cas does nothing impulsively. He assesses Dean’s posture, places a hand on either side of his torso. He begins to bend down but hesitates; he lifts his left hand to Dean’s face, brushes away a strand of hair, and cups his hand behind Dean’s head, fingers lightly buried in tousled bedhead. Dean’s eyes close and a smile graces his face, as Cas leans closer to press his pale lips to Dean’s. It feels really, just, good; better than he’d hoped it would. And damn, Cas got game. 

He had been avoiding this moment for so long, missed so many easy opportunities to finally kiss Cas, afraid that it would be awkward (the angel awkward? No friggin’ kidding). Yeah, there was a connection, and he wanted so bad to make it real, but kissing his best friend? His _only_ friend? That was deal-with-the-devil level scary. 

Cas pulls his mouth away, and Dean tries to chase him. He opens his eyes to see Cas sitting straight up again. Dean smiles- Cas really doesn’t know what “get laid” means. Except. What’s he doing? Dean pulls himself up on his elbows and watches as. The. Coat. Comes. Off. “Holy crap. You’re really gonna do this.”

“I want to, Dean.”

Dean exhales all the breath in his body. He smiles shyly even as his eyes light up. “Me, too.”


End file.
